


Deception

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: Tentacletober [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, malec - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: Alec has to complete a solo mission when he wakes to an empty Institute on his birthday.This work is not to be reposted anywhere else or translated without my permission.





	Deception

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #14 Tentacle Hugs
> 
> My sister wrote this one. She wanted to try her hand at writing. I don't think it's too bad for a first attempt.

Alec wakes up bright and early on September twelfth, extremely excited about the possibilities of what the day will bring. I mean your only 25 once, right? 

He was expecting pancakes with lashings of butterscotch sauce… Real butter and whipped cream, piping hot coffee, surrounded by loved ones on his special day.  
Instead, what he got was an empty institute! He couldn't find anyone anywhere! 

Surely they couldn't be on a mission? He would have known about it, what with being the Head of The Institute and all. 

No Clary, no Jace, no Izzy. And where the hell is Magnus?

Surely not everyone has forgotten about him? 

Pushing his feelings down he decides to go to the training room. A few hours here, working up a sweat should keep his mind off his growing loneliness. 

Hours later, his body aching, Alec decides he’s done. He heads for a long hot shower. Maybe everyone will be back by the time he’s done. 

10 minutes into his shower the alarm system kicks in, the sound booming through the Institute, sounding a demon attack!

"Shit! Fuck!" exclaims Alec, rushing to throw some clothes on, frustration welling up when he tries to drag the material over his still-damp body. 

Racing through the institute, Alec comes skidding to a stop as he enters the deserted op’s center. When he reaches the computers, he activates the touchscreen with a tap to see where the demon attack is located, crying out in horror when he sees it is at Pandemonium 

"Fucking bastards," he screams, his mind automatically thinking of Magnus. 

Gearing up as quickly as possible, while calling Magnus' cell to warn him his club was under attack, Alec received no answer. He grabs his bow and quiver and a seraph blade, and dashes out of the institute, activating his runes on the way. 

**  
In the alleyway outside the club, Alec tries to catch his breath, trying to call everyone he knows. Clary, Jace, Izzy. Even his mom, and Luke; knowing that they would be together. When nobody answers he realizes this will be a solo mission. 

Pulling out the spare key to the club that Magnus gave him, Alec quickly and quietly unlocks the front door. Stealthily, he creeps into the vast darkness of the silent building, hair prickling up on the back of his neck he stalks his prey. 

He hears a whisper and the slight scuff of what seems to be a shoe. Alec drags his bow around his body, sliding and securing an arrow into place.

Bow poised, Alec rounds the corner, ready to shoot at the first sign of any trouble. He is temporarily blinded by the sudden brightness of the room when the lights flick on and a lot of voices shout, “surprise!”, all at once. 

Pushing his mini heart attack aside, Alec stares around. All of his family and friends are there, along with half of the Institute. So this is where they’ve all gotten to. A smile tugs at the corner of his lips when his family steps forward. Best of All, Max is leading the charge.

Alec pretends to stagger when Max slams into him, his little brother’s tentacles snaking out to wrap around his legs. “Hey squid, what are you doing here?” he asks Max.

“Dad said we could visit for your birthday,” Max replies, staring up at his giant brother. 

“How long are you staying?” Alec asks, trying to pry Max’s tentacles off before they can cut his circulation off. When Max doesn't let go, he scoops his little brother up, laughing when Max's tentacles wrap around his body where they will probably stay for the rest of the night. He doesn't mind, he loves Max's tentacle hugs. 

When his mom was pregnant with Max she had been cursed by an angry warlock who hadn’t taken too kindly to having their father banished. They had thought the warlock’s curse had failed when nothing had happened to Maryse immediately. Until Max had been born with tentacles. 

“Just the weekend,” Max replies before they are inundated with the rest of the family. His tentacles refuse to let go of Alec, clinging on. It had been a long time since they had spent time together.

Catching Magnus's eye a smile creeps across his face. Knowing his Warlock, this would have been all his idea. 

Drinks in hand Magnus makes his way across the room and grabs his shadowhunter and little brother, leading them into a dance. 

Alec doesn't mind being led away to the dance floor. He could have stern words later with them all. Right now, he was just happy to enjoy the moment, finally enjoying his perfect birthday.


End file.
